


Sherlock: I O U

by Rottengirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Mary is a villain, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, The Final Problem Fix it, The Final Problem rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottengirl/pseuds/Rottengirl
Summary: A complete re haul of The Final Problem, picks up right where The Lying Detective left off with Euros firing a shot.Missed me? On the note from a mysterious real woman, who is this person calling herself Euros and what does she have to do with Moriarty? Sherlock in search for answers learns that John has been abducted. Will he be able to save John in time? The detective has always loved a good distraction but this is no longer a game when the life of John Watson is on the line. (***FIXED THE FORMAT FOR AN EASIER READ***)





	

INT. JOHN'S THERAPIST HOME - LIVING QUARTERS

JOHN WATSON is being held by EUROS at gunpoint

EUROS  
Oh, it's making a funny face. I  
think I'll put a hole in it

 

CAMERA TIGHT FOCUS ON EUROS. SHE IS LOOKING STRAIGHT AT JOHN  
THEN HER VISION SHIFTS LEFT ALONG WITH HER GUN.

Euros fires a shot.

She has her gun pointed to the right of John. He behind him  
to his right.

MARY is standing there holding a gun a bullet hole is visible  
on the wall behind her. John is stunned. 

MARY  
Toss your gun to the ground. Now.

Euros looks to John 

EUROS  
Who are you?

Mary nods to John

MARY  
I'm his dead wife.  
(beat)  
Put your gun down. I won't repeat  
myself

Euros lowers her gun to the floor. She raises her hands up.

JOHN  
Mary?

MARY  
-I think you may be right John, you  
do attract the psychopaths

John steps forward to Mary. She turns the gun on him.

MARY (CONT'D)  
Stay right there John

John looks to Euros and back to Mary

JOHN  
But you're dead!

MARY  
Clearly not

JOHN  
I don't- I don't understand!

Into the room enters MORIARTY. Looking ever the same in a  
sharp suit. John tenses and looks back to Mary. James walks  
closer to John.

JIM MORIARTY  
Of course you don't you're ordinary

John closes his eyes. He shakes his head

JOHN  
This is not real, you're dead,  
you're both dead

Moriarty is close to John

JIM MORIARTY  
You're a doctor, do I seem dead to  
you?

John's hand is tensing. He doesn't know what to do.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
What does anyone see in you? 

MARY  
He had some charms

Moriarty turns to Mary

JIM MORIARTY  
I don't see it

Moriarty turns his attention to Euros. We can see the back of  
Moriarty's head, there's a visible scar, where the bullet had  
left his head. 

Mary's gun is now pointed at John. He is visibly angry.

Jim sighs as he looks her over

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
So what's your story?

EUROS  
I'm Euros Sherlock's sister

Moriarty cocks his head as he leans forward looking at her  
face. Shaking his head.

JIM MORIARTY  
I know a lot about Sherlock and  
don't recall him having a sister  
(beat)  
But then again my memory has been a  
little...off  
(beat)  
What's the plan here.

Jim signals back and forth between Euros and John.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
You had a gun pointed at him, were  
you going to kill him?

EUROS  
Yes-

JIM MORIARTY  
-oh that's good. I'm a big fan of  
killing John Watson. So take me  
from the beginning

EUROS  
He broke me, and I wanted to break  
him. I loved them both, so much.

JIM MORIARTY  
Hmmm  
(beat)  
I'm beginning to think you're not  
all there

MARY  
She's the same woman Sherlock was  
seen with

JIM MORIARTY  
Oh. I see you're also a fan. Pity.

MARY  
James we don't have time, what do  
you want to do?

JIM MORIARTY  
Yes, I forgot

Jim pull out a tranquilizer gun. He aims it a John and  
shoots. 

John pulls the tranquilizer out. He lunges forward for a  
punch. Moriarty moves out of the way as John lands on the  
floor before him. 

He turns over on the ground looking up at Mary. He tries to  
reach out to her.

JOHN  
I watched you die

Mary pushes him down with her boot

MARY  
Shhhhhh... It's just Culverton's  
drug, you'll be fine. 

John's vision becomes out of focus. He swallows.

JOHN  
How could you work for him?

MARY  
Oh John, did you forget who I  
really am?

John tries to stay awake. Moriarty smiling face comes into  
view. John attempts one last time to lift himself off the  
floor. His arms are too weak he falls back looking up at the  
ceiling. John's eyes are drooping, he tries to keep them  
open.

Moriarty leans down. His face is invert from Johns. 

Moriarty grabs his face by the chin. He's up close to John's  
face. John tries to remove Jim's hands from his chin, but  
they fall weakly down.

JIM MORIARTY  
Do you know what I see when I look  
at you  
(beat)  
I see a NOBODY. A NOTHING. YOU HAVE  
NO WEIGHT. NO MASS. YOU. ARE.  
NOTHING!-

John passes out. Moriarty releases John's face. He stands  
back up in a chipper mood.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
This should be fun

INTRO plays

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

Sherlock is holding the piece of paper with the words Miss Me  
in his hand.

MRS. HUDSON  
Oh dear, you really are making a  
fuss today

Sherlock is shaking his head his eyes are completely closed

MRS. HUDSON (CONT'D)  
Sherlock?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
That woman? Who was she?

Sherlock takes out his phone.

 

INT. MYCROFT'S OFFICE

Mycroft is leaning back in his chair holding the phone to his  
ear

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Hell-

SHERLOCK HOLMES (O.S.)  
-the woman who was she?

MYCROFT HOLMES  
What woman?

SHERLOCK HOLMES (O.S.)  
I know you were watching Mycroft  
the woman I was walking with!

MYCROFT HOLMES  
We never got a clear look-

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-that's impossible. She managed to  
dodge all the cameras Mycroft? I  
found the letter, her letter, she  
was here.  
(beat)  
There was a clue I missed... miss  
me-

Sherlock lowers the phone from his ear

We hear someone walking up the steps. Sherlock nearly runs  
over to the door to open it.  
Behind the door is a young 20 year old named BILLIE, holding  
Rosie in her arms while carrying a book bag and a diaper bag.  
Before she can say anything Sherlock interrupts her.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
-Where's John? What happened?

BILLIE  
Um, he didn't show up, and he  
wasn't answering his phone and I am  
going to be so late for work, so  
here you go

Billie hands over Rosie to Sherlock and places the Diaper bag  
by the door.

BILLIE (CONT'D)  
Bye Rosie

Billie waves to Rosie as she leaves. He takes out his phone  
and types in a text to John.

TEXT ON SCREEN: Where are you? SH

Sherlock sets Rosie down in John's chair. Sherlock puts on  
his jacket.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Mrs. Hudson can you watch Rosie?

MRS. HUDSON  
Why of course I can

Sherlock dashes out the door

 

EXT. JOHN'S THERAPIST HOME - AFTERNOON

Sherlock is running up the steps. He hears muffled screaming.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
John!

He pushes the door and dashes in

 

INT. JOHN'S THERAPIST HOME - LIVING ROOM

On the floor is Euros tied up and awake. Sherlock removes the  
cloth from her mouth to allow her to speak.

He stops and stares at her face.

EUROS  
Untie my hands, please

Sherlock unties her hands

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
What happened? Where's John?

EUROS  
I don't know

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Think! What is the last thing you  
remember?

EUROS  
I was talking and it goes black

Sherlock looks away from her face and looks around the room.  
Hidden in the red carpet is the tranquilizer dart, Sherlock  
kneels on the floor picking up the used dart, examining it  
and drops it back down.

Underneath the chair is John's phone, he reaches over picking  
it up. The screen has been cracked, but it's still working.  
He puts John's phone in his breast pocket removing his own  
phone.

He types a text to Lestrade.

TEXT ON SCREEN: John has been abducted. 

Sherlock turns to Euros, frowning.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You were the one in my flat,  
weren't you? We got chips.

EUROS  
You really are crazy. I've never  
been inside 221 B 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
That...

Sherlock closes his eyes trying to remember, but he can't.

SHOT: Close up on her face

FLASHBACK TO:

 

EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT

BACK TO THE LYING DETECTIVE EPISODE

Sherlock and Euros are walking together smiling

CUT TO:

 

EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT

Same as previous except this time Sherlock is by himself

CUT TO:

 

INT. JOHN'S THERAPIST HOME

He shakes his head. His attention turns to her. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
No, but- you were there. I have the  
letter

Sherlock pulls out the letter.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
WHY ARE YOU LYING?! This is real,  
you were there!  
(beat)  
How did you get this?

Sherlock is clutching the note in his fist

Euros tries to move past him. But he steps in front of her  
path.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
Who are you?

Euros stays silent. Sherlock looks her up and down.

SHOT: Of her dress with is slightly too big for her waistline

TEXT ON SCREEN: Wrong fit 

SHOT: Shoes which have small specks of blue paint near the  
front

Sherlock remembers that.

FLASHBACK TO:

 

EXT. BLOCKED OFF STREET - DAY

Sherlock and John are stepping out from under the police line  
which is blocking off the entrance in to the street. 

There are a group of onlookers just beyond the police line  
including Sherlock fans who are all wearing deerstalkers. 

Off to the side away from the other fans is Euros cosplaying  
as John. She's wearing John's outfit from the beginning of  
THOB, red shirt. Sherlock turns to her noticing the sign  
she's holding which says "I love you John" in blue paint. 

John is already getting into the cab completely ignorant to  
Euros. 

Sherlock looks away from her sign and enters the cab.

END FLASHBACK.

 

INT. JOHN'S THERAPIST HOME

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You're a fan?

Euros stands tall

EUROS  
I'm the only one who knows what  
he's really like, even better than  
you-

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-Why? Because you've read his blog?-

EUROS  
No because we had something  
special!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I don't have time for this!  
(beat)  
Why did you write miss me? What do  
you know about Moriarty?!

EUROS  
I know something the Great Mr.  
Holmes doesn't-

Sherlock gets close to her face

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-You. Do. Not. Want to test me!

Euros starts laughing

EUROS  
When will they all see what a fake  
you really are, all your believers 

Sherlock swallows. Euros laughs again.

EUROS (CONT'D)  
You were nicer from what I  
expected. After I heard all the  
stories from the others, "Sherlock  
Holmes was mean. John was nicer but  
not by much"-

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

EUROS  
-You will make time. Did you ever  
think that ignoring your fans I  
mean the real ones, the ones who  
"Believe in Sherlock Holmes"  
deserved better? A true believer,  
who was tossed aside and hurt. You  
never answered any of our letters,  
or acknowledged the ones who  
believed  
(beat)  
Euros Holmes. That's who I am. Your  
sister. Don't you remember all the  
times we three played together as  
children? Mycroft, you and me? All  
part of the same family  
(takes a deep breathe)  
Don't you remember Sherlock? All  
the time we spent together?

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. ANDERSON'S HOME

From THE EMPTY HEARSE. Anderson has a conspiracy board in his  
flat. On the wall is a photo of a group of Sherlock fans  
underneath is a black banner that says "I believe in Sherlock  
Holmes". Euros is in the top right corner of the photo.

END FLASHBACK.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I never had a sister

Euros starts crying

EUROS  
You're lying! You do, it's me I'm  
your sister! WE'RE ALIKE! 

Sherlock looks at her.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'm sorry. I've never had a sister

Euros sinks to the floor. 

EUROS  
(Softly)  
I just wanted to be part... 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
This isn't a game

Sherlock leaves

 

INT. JOHN'S THERAPIST HOME

Lestrade is exiting the police vehicle.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
There's no sign of John.

GREG LESTRADE  
I'm going to check his house

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Good idea.  
(beat)  
There's a woman in there calling  
herself Euros, and I believe she's  
in need of medical help. It's  
possible she saw who took John but  
isn't saying anything.

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

Mrs. Hudson is standing holding Rosie in her arms. Sherlock  
sitting holding John's phone in his hand. 

MRS. HUDSON  
Sherlock?

Sherlock doesn't move

MRS. HUDSON (CONT'D)  
Why aren't you doing anything to  
find John?

Sherlock's phone rings.

CUT TO:

 

INT. JOHN WATSON'S HOME - LIVING AREA

Lestrade is slightly out of breath. But John's house is  
empty.

GREG LESTRADE  
He's not

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-I know

GREG LESTRADE  
We'll find him

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

MRS. HUDSON  
Sherlock, what did he say?

DI STELLA HOPKINS enters the flat

DI HOPKINS  
What's the plan?

Sherlock stands up and kisses the top of Rosie's head

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'm bringing John back.  
(beat)  
Don't wait up

MRS. HUDSON  
Sherlock?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'm bringing John back

Sherlock dashes out of the flat, with DI Hopkins trailing  
behind him.

 

EXT. 221 B BAKER ST. - AFTERNOON

Sherlock is hailing a cab.

DI HOPKINS  
Where are we going?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
To get help

 

INT. LADY SMALLWOOD'S OFFICE

Lady Smallwood and Mycroft are sitting in front of a fire.  
Mycroft is holding a tumbler in his hand filled with amber  
liquid. Lady Smallwood is leaning back in her chair,  
casually.

Mycroft holds up his glass.

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Actually, the most interesting fact  
is that the Jerez producers of  
sherry wine in the region were so  
intent on stopping the imitations  
and fake sherry being produced in  
other regions, they created the  
first regulatory system,  
Designation of Origin, to prevent  
just that, only wine from that  
region could be official

LADY SMALLWOOD  
(laughs) I've always held a  
Parisian Judgment towards wine,  
they all taste the same

Sherlock busts through the doors. Smallwood and Mycroft are  
startled.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I do hope I'm interrupting  
something!

LADY SMALLWOOD  
Mr. Holmes what is this about?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Moriarty is back and he's taken  
John!

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Moriarty is dead.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Apparently not, it's been nearly  
four hours and nothing

LADY SMALLWOOD  
I thought you had this under  
control, you said you knew what he  
was going to do next

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I did. -I do.

LADY SMALLWOOD  
So what is he is planning?

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Enough! Moriarty is dead, Sherlock,  
he blew his brains out, you saw it  
yourself!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I can feel it, something is  
different, something is off, he  
wouldn't waste time like this. I  
need to find John so I can deal  
with Moriarty myself, alone.

LADY SMALLWOOD  
I do hope you remember that the  
only reason you are here is to stop  
him

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I need eyes

LADY SMALLWOOD  
Our facilities are open to you

Sherlock turns around to dash back out of the room, but is  
stopped by Lady Smallwood's voice

LADY SMALLWOOD (CONT'D)  
So you didn't know what he was  
going to do next? You were just  
trying to sound more clever than  
you actually are?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Clearly there is one course of  
action and one alone, Moriarty's  
plan was to come after me and he's  
taken John to get my attention

 

INT. LARGE SECURITY ROOM 

DI Hopkins sits down at a rounded desk with several monitors.  
In front of her is Sherlock who is standing before of a wall  
of screens. Every street security camera, every store camera,  
every private office building security footage is up on  
display. The entirety of London is on this singular wall. 

DI HOPKINS  
What are we looking for exactly?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Anything not ordinary. 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. LARGE SECURITY ROOM - AN HOUR LATER

DI Hopkins has an empty Styrofoam cup in front of her as she  
intently looks at the screens. She changes different camera  
feeds into the monitor. 

Sherlock is still standing but is looking at his phone.

DI HOPKINS  
We will find him you know

Sherlock turns to her putting his phone back into his pocket.

He looks up at the wall of screens, in one is a woman rushing  
home with a paper bag of groceries, another a couple is  
hailing a cab, in another a group of friends are stumbling  
out of a bar. 

He turns away from the screens towards Hopkins.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Anything?

DI HOPKINS  
Nothing but a pickpocket, not even  
a good one at that.

Sherlock's phone rings.

 

INT. THE POOL

Greg Lestrade is walking around the pool.

GREG LESTRADE  
I'm sorry, there's nothing here

A few officers are wandering in the background

 

INT. LARGE SECURITY ROOM

Sherlock hangs up without saying anything.

DI Hopkins looks up at Sherlock.

DI HOPKINS  
Lestrade's older, he'll probably  
take longer, I could go out and  
search-

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-no I need you here. You have an  
eye for detail, Lestrade is better  
at putting pieces together

Sherlock closes his eyes.

DI HOPKINS  
Sherlock

On one of the smaller screens is a figure in a hoodie spray  
painting graffiti on the inside wall of a tunnel. The first  
letters are MISS in bright yellow.

DI HOPKINS (CONT'D)  
It's three blocks from here

Sherlock is running out of the door, Hopkins follows. 

 

EXT. LONDON STREETS

Sherlock is running on the side walk pushing people out of  
his way. DI Hopkins is running behind him.

Sherlock's at the tunnel at the opposite end the person in  
the hoodie has just finished putting the question mark to the  
end of the graffiti which says MISS ME?

Sherlock runs across the street narrowly missing getting hit  
by the front of a car. The person in the hoodie starts  
running.

Sherlock chases after them. They jump down a series of steps  
and into the London underground. 

Sherlock is gaining on the person in the hoodie. He can  
almost reach out. 

He grabs the hoodie and pulls it back making the person fall  
back to the floor. It's just some TEENAGER who looks scared.

Sherlock's confused, he's breathing hard. Not letting go of  
the hoodie.

TEENAGER  
Let me go!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Why were you painting that!? What  
do you know about Moriarty?!

TEENAGER  
It was just a game. Wait, are you  
that detective?

Sherlock let's go of the hoodie the Teenager tries to make a  
run for it but is stopped by DI Hopkins.

DI HOPKINS  
Not so fast

TEENAGER  
I promise I won't do it again

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
He doesn't know anything

DI HOPKINS  
This is a warning

She takes the Teenager's backpack confiscating the can of  
spray paint and lets him go.

Sherlock is standing but defeated. Hopkins looks at him  
unsure of what to do.

He clutches his hands together.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I need to think

Sherlock walks away, hiding into the crowd.

 

INT. BART'S HOSPITAL - LABORATORY 

MOLLY opens the door her hand hovering over the light switch  
to turn if off, but stops. 

She walks further into the lab and sees Sherlock sitting on  
the floor in the far corner.

She sighs in relief. She sits down next to him on the floor.  
Sherlock continues looking on straight ahead.

MOLLY HOOPER  
I heard.  
(beat)  
Do you need my help?

Sherlock shakes his head

It's quiet for a few moments

MOLLY HOOPER (CONT'D)  
I've been jumpy all day, but that's-  
(pause)  
I really don't know what to say. I  
never know what to say

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You don't have to say anything

Sherlock turns to Molly for the first time in this entire  
conversation.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
Thank you. I'm sorry.

MOLLY HOOPER  
For what?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Everything

Sherlock puts on a soft smile

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
I don't want to make you late-

MOLLY HOOPER  
-I really don't have to I could  
cancel

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Cancel? Nonsense

MOLLY HOOPER  
It doesn't seem right to be  
celebrating, when...

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I had to die last time. I thought I  
was done with Moriarty

MOLLY HOOPER  
Is it really him?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Yes

Molly's phone rings. She looks at her phone.

MOLLY HOOPER  
I really should get this

Molly answers her phone. She's smiling.

MOLLY HOOPER (CONT'D)  
Yeah, of course I didn't forget.  
(beat)  
All right, that sounds fun.  
(beat)  
OK  
(beat)  
Love you

She hangs up. Still smiling as she puts her phone away.

MOLLY HOOPER (CONT'D)  
It's Jamie's birthday

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
And you don't want to be late for  
the surprise party  
(beat)  
Go

MOLLY HOOPER  
If you need anything. I'll be there  
for you.

Molly sadly stands up

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Thank you, Molly

Molly leaves

 

EXT. STREET

Sherlock is standing still with his eyes closed.

The twitter alert whistle goes off, and then another one and  
another one. He opens his eyes taking out his phone.

His tweets are being replied with the exact same "Did you  
miss me?" Message. All different users, hundreds of tweets  
directed at him.

A single reply says "Is this part of The Game?"

An older couple MR. & MRS. SHEPARD walk over to him.

MR. SHEPARD  
Oh look here you are? This is all  
rather exciting isn't it

MRS. SHEPARD  
Do we get a special hint?

MR. SHEPARD  
Stop trying to cheat

MRS. SHEPARD  
Oh, just a hint-

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-What game are you playing?

MRS. SHEPARD  
The Great Game, your game

Mr. Shepard pulls out a his phone. There is what looks to be  
a spam text message reading:

TEXT ON SCREEN: The Great Game begins today, follow the  
instructions and win a prize! Text +44 933 221 2901 to enter.

Sherlock takes out his phone and texts the number.

There's a link to download an app.

THE GREAT GAME

"Lost something have you, tried and true, if you tag Miss Me?  
in yellow, I'll give you a clue"

Sherlock looks up a double decker red bus, someone has tagged  
"miss me?" on the windows.

He looks around there's another Miss me tagged on the side of  
a trash can.

Sherlock walks away from the couple.

MR. SHEPARD  
Mr. Holmes what about the game?

 

INT. LARGE SECURITY ROOM

Sherlock enters oblivious to the situation

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
He's trying to play with my mind!

Lestrade, Hopkins, Lady Smallwood, and Mycroft are standing  
around shocked.

GREG LESTRADE  
Thank god you're here

DI HOPKINS  
You need to see this

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
See what?

A video of Moriarty begins. He points the hand held camera up  
at himself. He's in the backseat of a car the windows are  
completely tinted you can not see beyond the black glass. 

Sherlock walks closer to the large set of screens all  
projecting the singular image of Moriarty. He stands still,  
the lone figure in front of the screens.

JIM MORIARTY  
Hello, my dears.  
(beat)  
I know what you are thinking. But  
he's dead GASP.  
(pause)  
I'm disappointed.  
(sigh)  
After all this time, and I don't  
even get a welcome. I know what  
you're thinking, this is an old  
recording.

Jim turns the camera at a slight angle and John is in the  
seat knocked out. His head is slouched over to the side, his  
hair is falling on to his face. 

He turns the camera back on to himself.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
This is a very special day. I can't  
wait to see you.

The feed cuts.

Sherlock's head shakes slightly.

LADY SMALLWOOD  
Do you know what he means? What he  
wants?

He turns back to the others.

He closes his eyes.

GREG LESTRADE  
Is today special?

DI HOPKINS  
If he's disappointed maybe we  
missed one of his clues?

LADY SMALLWOOD  
Mr. Holmes what is he planning?

DI HOPKINS  
Can you tell what car that was, I  
think it might have been a  
Mercedes, new, should I check the  
reported missing cars? Or the  
street feed to see if I see any?

GREG LESTRADE  
I can get on it, Sherlock?

LADY SMALLWOOD  
Mr. Holmes what does he mean?

Sherlock opens his eyes, absolutely lost.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I-

Sherlock looks over to Mycroft who has been silent the entire  
time

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
I don't- I don't know

Sherlock looks down and back up his eyes are red. He looks  
towards Mycroft

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
I don't know what to do. I can't  
think. There's nothing. I try, I've  
been trying and - I can't, I don't  
know what to do. What does he mean?  
Help me. 

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Caring is not an advantage  
Sherlock.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Help me, Mycroft!

Sherlock is getting more emotional

LADY SMALLWOOD  
Mycroft, if you can shed some  
light, please do

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Please

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Can't you solve it on your own?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Please, Mycroft. It's John

MYCROFT HOLMES  
I won't help you get to John

Sherlock is begging, he's crying

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Why won't you help me?  
(pause softly)  
Please brother, please help me

MYCROFT HOLMES  
I can't  
(beat)  
I'm so sorry Sherlock. I can't help  
you

Sherlock is defeated

LADY SMALLWOOD  
What is the meaning of this?

GREG LESTRADE  
What does Moriarty have on you  
Mycroft?

Sherlock walks closer, tears falling from his eyes, to  
Mycroft

LADY SMALLWOOD  
Mycroft, unless you start to  
explain, I don't see any good  
reason why I shouldn't have you  
restrained

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
What did you do?  
(beat)  
Have you been working with Moriarty  
the entire time?!  
(beat)  
Is this all some joke, you and  
Moriarty have been working  
together, you've been working  
against me. My own brother

MYCROFT HOLMES  
This is your own folly!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
My folly?  
(beat)  
Because I care? Because my feelings  
have superseded by brain, well  
there. I am your proof, "caring is  
not an advantage"  
(beat)  
Congratulations! You're right, you  
were right all along, if only I  
could put my folly of my feelings  
away to give enough time for  
thought.  
(beat)  
Another mistake of my in my  
foolishness. "I was there for you  
before. I'll be there for you  
again. I'll always be there for  
you." My mistake just "stupid  
Sherlock" thinking that deep down,  
you actually loved me-

MYCROFT HOLMES  
-Damn it all!  
(pause)  
"Special day" must mean that first  
day he saw or became intrigued with  
you, there must have been something  
you did to gain his attention  
(beat)  
Don't bother checking the car it  
wasn't moving, thus checking the  
street cameras would be utterly  
useless.  
It doesn't matter even if you find  
the car you need the location, and  
only Sherlock can tell you that

Sherlock looks at his brother in shock

MYCROFT HOLMES (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry, Sherlock

Sherlock exits the room with Lestrade and Hopkins. Leave Lady  
Smallwood and Mycroft alone.

Mycroft sits on an empty chair. Taking a deep breath.

Lady Smallwood takes the seat next to him

MYCROFT HOLMES (CONT'D)  
I can assure you that whatever it  
is you are imagining the truth is  
far worse

Mycroft gets a text

TEXT ON SCREEN: Mr. Holmes dear, very naughty

Mycroft stands up adjusting his tie

MYCROFT HOLMES (CONT'D)  
In for a penny, in for a pound, as  
my uncle Rudy used to say  
(beat)  
Now if you excuse me, I have to  
help my brother stop a mad man

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

Sherlock is standing over a pile of papers. Hopkins and  
Lestrade and rummaging through piles of unorganized papers.

GREG LESTRADE  
A letter from Jane Downing?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
It had to before that, from before  
John, before a Study in Pink

DI HOPKINS  
So how long before that did you  
meet John. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
The day before

DI HOPKINS  
You meet John and the very next day  
you took him to a crime scene

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Yes

GREG LESTRADE  
What about the-

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-No.

GREG LESTRADE  
You didn't even hear-

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
\- I know which one you were going  
to say, it's not that one, he  
wouldn't been intrigued by  
something boring

It clicks it to place

GREG LESTRADE  
You remembered

Sherlock goes over to his book case, there's a file hidden  
behind the books.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
The murder without a body. It  
wasn't a case I did with the  
police. Myra, contacted me, she  
said her brother Thomas had been  
murdered

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. THOMAS' HOUSE - BEDROOM

Greg and Hopkins are watching inside the flashback to a  
younger Sherlock narrating the case.

Sherlock is kneeling on the carpet. There is a small trail of  
blood that abruptly stops as it leaves the bedroom. 

Close up on a photo of THOMAS, a heavyset young man.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
But there had been no body, only  
some blood trailing out of the  
bedroom.  
She was certain her brother was  
dead, but there was not enough  
evidence for the police to get  
involved. So he was labeled  
missing.

Sherlock is kneeling on the ground examining the blood up  
close with his magnifying glass.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
He had been punctured or stabbed in  
his stomach, he ran out the door  
into the garden, but the trail of  
blood ends at the bedroom door

Sherlock points out to the direction of the garden.

DI HOPKINS  
Did you solve it?

 

EXT. THOMAS' HOUSE - GARDEN - DAY

Sherlock walks out of the home and into a garden with  
Lestrade and Hopkins following him.

Thomas is running into the garden clutching his stomach.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
No. I determined he had been  
stabbed, and ran out to garden  
where.. The trail ends, there. 

Sherlock crouching down examining the footprints in the dirt.  
The trail ends. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
He was running, he should have  
fallen but the dirt hadn't been  
moved.

In his mind he sees the man fall but stop in mid air, he  
never hits the ground.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
Thomas should have fallen to the  
ground

Thomas falls to the ground, right into a patch of marigolds.

Sherlock is looking down at the patch of flowers, none are  
crushed, there is no indication that anything was ever on it.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
I don't know how

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
He moved the dirt and the flowers  
around to look as if nothing had  
been there

END FLASHBACK

BACK TO:

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

Mycroft has entered the flat. Everyone turns to him.

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Isn't it obvious

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
He was seeing if he could erase the  
trace of a murder

MYCROFT HOLMES  
You can't be caught if there isn't  
any evidence

GREG LESTRADE  
So Moriarty killed Thomas?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
No, someone else did, he was there  
to help clean up. That's what he  
does help  
(Sherlock looks to  
Mycroft)  
Criminals

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Yes it is

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I don't know you at all do I

MYCROFT HOLMES  
No, you really don't

DI HOPKINS  
Can we really trust your brother  
after you found out he was working  
with Moriarty

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Yes  
(beat)  
I asked for his help and he's here  
to help

GREG LESTRADE  
So how does this help us find  
Moriarty, is he at Thomas' house?

MATCH  
CUT/FLASHBACK  
TO:

 

EXT. THOMAS' HOUSE - GARDEN - DAY

Match cut to the actors except this time they are all in the  
garden.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
No, there was no one there, except  
for his sister

Sherlock runs back into the house into the bedroom. He looks  
up at the ceiling. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
He was watching me

At the center of the ceiling is a fan and there is a small  
camera hidden inside.

BACK TO:

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
But he wasn't there

Sherlock runs to his room.

He comes back out carrying a small stack of files.

He sorts through them quickly. Pulling out a file and holding  
it up in font of him.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
The next case I did was for Miss.  
Carbuncle, she'd lost her wedding  
ring it had a rare blue diamond on  
it but she wanted to find it for  
sentimental reasons rather than  
monetary ones...

Sherlock stops speaking. Greg looks toward Mycroft

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Sherlock, where did he contact you?

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. THE GREY GOOSE - AFTERNOON

A group of older woman are sitting around a round table  
player gin rummy. They are all drinking various drinks. MISS  
CARBUNKLE in old 70 year old with dyed black hair is smoking  
a cigar. Sherlock is looking under a table for the ring.

MISS. CARBUNKLE  
Are you sure you don't want a  
Cuban?

She lifts up a cigar

Sherlock looks at the cigar.

 

ZOOM IN: THE GOLD PART OF THE LABEL IS NOT RAISED

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Not a real Cuban

MISS. CARBUNKLE  
How can you tell?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
The gold label is not raised. Any  
way I'm trying to cut back.

MISS. CARBUNKLE  
Are you sure my ring is here I  
swept the entire floor

The ladies continue their game. 

Sherlock looks under another table.

A man in a black leather jacket, and a motorcycle helmet  
enters.

MAN IN THE LEATHER JACKET  
Loose something

Sherlock doesn't look up

MISS. CARBUNKLE  
He's looking for my ring

MAN IN THE LEATHER JACKET  
Oh.  
(beat)  
I think I see something shiny over  
there

The Man In The Leather Jacket points to a spot on the floor  
where there is a small crack.

Sherlock walks over there is nothing in the crack but there  
is a ring with a blue ribbon hanging from the bottom of the  
table.

Sherlock pulls the ring off, he looks back up the Man In The  
Leather jacket is gone.

MISS. CARBUNKLE  
Oh! You found it

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
It's no trouble

END FLASHBACK.

BACK TO:

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I have to go, alone

GREG LESTRADE  
That doesn't seem like the smartest  
move at the moment

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
This is a hostage situation, I'm  
the one Moriarty wants  
(beat)  
I have to deal with him

GREG LESTRADE  
Not alone Sherlock, you give the  
word I'll have a dozen cars in that  
location

DI HOPKINS  
We're here we can help

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You've already have both of you

Sherlock grabs his coat puts it on, he leaves his scarf

MYCROFT HOLMES  
Remember Moriarty believes he's  
connected to you

We hear baby Rosie's crying coming from downstairs as  
Sherlock exits the flat.

 

INT. THE GREY GOOSE - NIGHT

It's dark there is light coming from the outside lamp posts  
through the large windows, but the lights inside aren't  
turned on. Sherlock enters the restaurant, it's empty there  
is no one.

A phone starts ringing from one of the tables, he can see the  
harsh glow brightly against the darkness of the restaurant.

He answers it.

JIM MORIARTY  
Hey

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I remembered

JIM MORIARTY  
Of course you did, with your  
brother's help... don't know if I  
can overlook him, you'll know soon  
enough

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Because he helped me

JIM MORIARTY  
Yes of course, but also because our  
little arrangement

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
So where do we go from here

JIM MORIARTY  
Now you're just trying to be nice

A car pulls up to the restaurant

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'll see you then

JIM MORIARTY  
I'm looking forward to it

Sherlock lowers the phone but stops when he hears Moriarty's  
voice

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
Oh! One other thing, you have asked  
about your pet  
(beat)  
Makes me think you don't like him  
anymore  
(beat)  
Should I just kill him and get it  
over with

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-I thought you wanted to play The  
Game

JIM MORIARTY  
See you soon

Sherlock exits the restaurant and enters the backseat of the  
car.

 

INT. SMALL OFFICE

John Watson is tied to a chair. He wakes up. He tries to pull  
the away from the zip ties holding him to the chair.

MARY (O.S.)  
You're awake

Mary is behind John, she walks over standing in front of him.

MARY (CONT'D)  
You slept quite a while

JOHN  
How are you alive? I saw you  
bleeding. I watch you die

MARY  
It's really not that difficult,  
actually. A squib pack of blood  
here, a few drugs there, goad an  
old pathetic woman into shooting a  
fake gun at you

JOHN  
Sherlock was there he saw-

MARY  
-He was high as a kite, really  
John. He'd been locked up all by  
himself for weeks  
(beat)  
Ignoring your texts and calls

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

The curtains are pulled dark, Sherlock sits in his chair. On  
the laptop is The Six Thatchers case from John's blog

MARY (V.O.)  
I think we both know what he was  
too busy doing

He's a mess, in his hand is revolver. 

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. JOHN WATSON'S HOME  
We are back in The Six Thatcher's episode. Rosie has just  
been born. Molly and Mrs. Hudson are there standing taking a  
picture of Mary, John and Rosie. 

Sherlock is no where in sight.

MARY  
Molly, Mrs Hudson. We would love  
you to be godparents

MOLLY HOOPER  
Really?

MRS. HUDSON  
So lovely.

They all coo around Rosie, John stands up and looks at his  
phone.

MARY (V.O.)  
Solving all those cases without you

CUT TO:

 

INT. BUS - MORNING

John is sitting on the bus, there's a man holding up a  
newspaper, on the front page is an article titled "SHERLOCK  
HOLMES SOLVES THE CASE OF THE ASSASSIN JELLYFISH"

John shakes his head.

He looks down at his phone again.

In the text box is an image of Rosie he sent to Sherlock.  
Underneath read: Rosemund Mary Watson. You should come by to  
see her, or I could take her? Let me know

There has been no reply from Sherlock.

 

INT. JOHN WATSON'S HOME 

John enters the house carrying Rosie in his arms. 

JOHN WATSON  
Mary?

On the table is a letter with John's name of the front.  
John's brow furrows.

John puts Rosie down.

JOHN WATSON (V.O.)  
You left me and Rosie

John picks up the letter.

MATCH CUT TO:

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

Molly is holding the same letter in her hand. She hands it to  
Sherlock who looks dazed.

MOLLY HOOPER  
He said he doesn't know what to do,  
he needs you to find her

Sherlock snatches the letter. He nearly rips it apart.

MOLLY HOOPER (CONT'D)  
Are you sure you're ok, you don't  
seem ok

Sherlock reads the letter

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
A.G.R.A-

Sherlock trips over the carpet. He picks himself up and sits  
on the floor.

MOLLY HOOPER  
Sherlock?!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Thank you

He waves his hand at her trying to shoo her away.

MOLLY HOOPER  
Don't be rude!

Sherlock is not even looking at her anymore

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Globe trotting the world are we  
Mary? 

Molly Leaves very annoyed.

MARY (V.O.)  
But he came running when I texted  
him

CUT TO:

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST. - LATER

Sherlock is alone his phone buzzes receiving a text from Mary

TEXT ON SCREEN: London Aquarium. Come immediately.

Sherlock jumps out of his chair.

END FLASHBACK.

BACK TO:

 

INT. SMALL OFFICE

John is getting emotional

JOHN  
I saw you after, you talked to me,  
was that you?

MARY  
Initially yes, I had gone to abduct  
you but, you thought I was a ghost,  
so I played a long a few times,  
other times I guess you were  
talking to a Mary in your head

John is angry

JOHN  
Why? Why would you do that, to  
Rosie, to me?

MARY  
I guess I didn't want to play house  
anymore. I think I did love you  
John, but you broke that

John swallows

JOHN  
Nothing happened.

MARY  
Loyal. Honest. John. Hamish.  
Watson.  
(pause)  
When I heard your phone beeping  
late at night and how different you  
were acting. I was ready right then  
and there to kill you, but James,  
he talked some sense into me

JOHN  
We were happy

Mary gives him a look

MARY  
Happy?  
(pause)  
I can never forgive you for that  
though. I think I did love you when  
you were so sad and desperate to  
make it work between us.  
(beat)  
When Sherlock came back waltzing  
into your life, then it got really  
fun, watching his sad little face-

JOHN  
-What about Rosie? She's your own  
daughter for gods sake!

MARY  
(beat)  
Taking care of a baby is  
exhausting, plus you're much better  
at it. 

JOHN  
Just let me go Mary, we don't have  
to do whatever it is we are doing,  
we can go home

MARY  
(laughs)  
Why are you trying so hard to piece  
this broken marriage?  
(beat)  
You don't even know my real name

JOHN  
You're Mary Watson

MARY  
NO. I'm not

JOHN  
Don't do this

MARY  
James he, has to do, what he has to  
do

JOHN  
Do you really know who he is that's  
Moriarty, he tried-

Mary is smiling

MARY  
Of course I know who he is, how do  
you think I found you. I was one of  
the guns pointing you at the pool

JOHN  
What was this to you some kind of  
game!

MARY  
I did like you John, but I had my  
orders and they were to kill you no  
matter if Sherlock jumped off that  
roof or not, but we couldn't do it  
the same time Sherlock died, that  
would vindicate his story, no it  
had to be later a tragic coincident

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. SUPER MARKET - NIGHT

It's ominously empty, the store is near closing time. Mary is  
walking down the aisles pushing a grocery cart, she puts a  
bottle of wine in her cart. At the top of her cart is her  
purse. 

Off to the left is John Watson, he looks like a mess  
unshaven, his shirt is wrinkled, he has dark circles under  
his eyes. He doesn't have a cart and is carrying a box of  
cereal. 

He moves down another aisle. Mary follows.

She stops before entering the aisles and opens her bag,  
inside is her gun with a silencer. 

She turns the corner. John is just staring at the display of  
milk. Not moving. 

Mary moves closer as her hand goes inside her purse.

John turns bumping right into Mary. His eyes are red.

JOHN WATSON  
Sorry, I didn't see you.

MARY  
Not to be nosy but are you ok

JOHN WATSON  
I'm not, actually

MARY  
You look like you need a drink

JOHN WATSON  
You offering?

John Watson's smile, but it's forced. Mary takes her hand out  
of her purse.

MARY  
I just happen to be buying a bottle  
of wine

END FLASHBACK.

BACK TO:

 

INT. SMALL OFFICE

JOHN WATSON  
So why didn't you?

MARY  
I didn't feel like it, things got a  
little complicated after all that,  
and you were so desperate, it  
seemed like fun  
(beat)  
It was wasn't it, well some of it

JOHN WATSON  
So shooting Sherlock was also under  
Moriarty's orders?

MARY  
No  
(beat)  
Bad place, bad time. Magnussen had  
information on me and tried to use  
it over me

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. JOHN AND MARY'S WEDDING RECEPTION

The SIGN OF THREE. Sherlock is reading the telegrams

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Mary – lots of love,... poppet...  
Oodles of love and heaps of good  
wishes from CAM

Mary's smile fades

MARY (V.O.)  
I couldn't let that happen

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
...Wish your family could have seen  
this.

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. MAGNUSSEN'S OFFICE

Mary had a gun pointed at Sherlock, while Magnussen is to her  
left kneeling on the floor.

MARY (V.O.)  
I went to take care of him the same  
time Sherlock waltzed into the room  
(beat)  
You should have seen his face

Mary shoots Sherlock. Mary's attitude is different this time,  
there's no remorse in her speech

MARY  
I'm sorry Sherlock, now on to CAM

BACK TO:

 

INT. SMALL OFFICE

MARY  
James hadn't contacted me yet and I  
couldn't let you find out about me.  
So I had to incapacitate Sherlock,  
enough so he would died and enough  
so you would try to save him. If  
you got there and he was shot in  
the head, you'd turn into soldier  
mode and find out it was me. But  
you were so preoccupied with saving  
Sherlock you didn't bother looking  
for who shot him. I was going to  
kill Magnussen as well, but he said  
he had information for James, so I  
traded it for his life

JOHN  
You gave me the drive, with your  
initials A.G.R.A

MARY  
Which you didn't read. Good.  
Trusting John.  
I know you didn't read them because  
that drive was empty. Did you just  
not care? I'm guessing it was only  
because of Rosie.

John shifts in his seat. There is so much bubbling anger  
here.

MARY (CONT'D)  
Did you really believe all that,  
it's just a fairy story. The drive  
was Magnussen's contract, he put  
the files for James there which I  
traded for his life. He wrote the  
his initials A.G. Aulhild  
Gustafson, Magnussen's real name.  
And R. A. which are mine.

JOHN  
You told me to save Sherlock I saw  
your video.

MARY  
I told Sherlock to pick a fight  
with a villain, then fed someone  
the note with the evidence, to  
torture him some more. That's how  
torture works-

JOHN  
-I don't believe you. Not one word!  
I think I would have noticed my  
wife going out a murdering people!

MARY  
Really John, I do have a life  
outside of you. Besides when do you  
have time to notice anything when  
you're with Sherlock  
(beat)  
After he came back you spent all  
your time with him "solving  
crimes", it was quite ridiculous  
frankly, at one point you were gone  
for three days and you didn't even  
tell me where you'd been!  
(beat)  
I knew I was losing you, so having  
Rosie helped keep you near me. I  
could handle Sherlock, he was so  
easy to read, but to go out and  
cheat-

JOHN  
-nothing happened

MARY  
It's still cheating John. With some  
crazy fan, that's when I had  
enough. You didn't even try. I  
wanted to break you John, and you  
crumbled very nicely  
(beat)  
I'm a pretty good actress if I say  
so. The reality is: this only life  
worth living is one I make for  
myself. You had enough guilt on  
your own to weight you down 

JOHN  
I'm sorry, Mary

MARY (CONT'D)  
Oh do shut up John!

MARY (CONT'D)  
I'm glad we had this little chat,  
it helps put things in perspective  
(beat)  
I liked you better when you were  
sad and desperate

JOHN  
I liked you better when you were  
Mary

MARY  
Mary was never real.

Moriarty enters.

MORIARTY  
Is he awake, good, that's good.  
It's almost show time.

Moriarty walks away with Mary and they leave John alone.

He tries to break the ties from the back of his hand. He  
struggles he can't. 

He looks to the floor, there is a single push pin.

 

EXT. ROYAL OPERA HOUSE - NIGHT

Sherlock exits a black Mercedes. The car drives off. There  
are a few people passing the sidewalk, but opera house is  
closed today.

On one of the front doors is a a spray painted with a yellow  
question mark.

 

INT. ROYAL OPERA HOUSE

As sherlock enters the door closes shut behind him. He can  
hear faint music starting "Queen - Don't Stop Me Now"

He enters the main opera theater. On stage is Moriarty with  
his eyes closed enjoying the music. Also on stage is John  
tied to a chair, there is a clear red laser dot on the center  
of his head.

Moriarty smiles as he sees Sherlock. Sherlock is standing a  
few feet short of the stage. Moriarty signals a hand up and  
the music stops.

Sherlock looks to John.

JIM MORIARTY  
You even look better in person

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
So do you, for a dead man

JIM MORIARTY  
We were both burned and reborn from  
the ashes.  
(beat)  
How much did it hurt? Was it the  
left hip bone, I couldn't tell by  
the way you walked.

Sherlock tries not to give anything away. Moriarty knows  
already, and smiles, he is just playing with him.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
I'd love to see the scar  
(beat)  
I'll show you mine and you show me  
yours

Sherlock looks to John

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I thought the final problem was  
between you and me

JIM MORIARTY  
You really do know all the right  
things to say.  
(beat)  
But it's always been between the  
three of us

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
John's not like you and me

JIM MORIARTY  
Are you done with the angels  
Sherlock?  
(beat)  
I saw a few videos or yours,  
exciting stuff, the Serbian one was  
delicious, even Irene never  
produced anything quite as  
satisfying. Didn't get to see much  
below the belt, but I'm sure you  
can fix that. I really like the one  
Culverton gave me, you really know  
how to take a beating. Oh, but the  
real treasure was the Magnussen one  
that one, had me at full attention

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Let him go

JIM MORIARTY  
No Sherlock. Play the game.  
(beat)  
Tell me how

Sherlock opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by  
Moriarty.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
-Slowly

Merge to:

 

EXT. BART'S HOSPITAL - DAY

FLASHBACK TO The Reichenbach Fall

Sherlock, Moriarty and John are all on the roof. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
We wanted me dead at first, you  
wanted me to be discredited and  
killed. There were only two choices  
to jump or to let my friends die.  
But when I figured out their was a  
third option you had to eliminate  
it

SHERLOCK HOLMES (V.O.)  
"Oh, I may be on the side of the  
angels, but don't think for one  
second that I am one of them."

JIM MORIARTY (V.O.)  
"No you're not. I see. You're not  
ordinary. No. You're me. You're me!  
Thank you! Thank you. Bless you."

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I gave you hope.

SFX: GUN SHOT

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
And you shot yourself. Not an  
ordinary gun, custom made, high  
velocity, you directly at a angle  
that would cause the least amount  
of damage. 

JIM MORIARTY  
We both survived, it's like fate

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Your people obviously got to  
medical attention before you bled  
out. Which explains why there was  
no body at the morgue.

JIM MORIARTY  
That's just perfect  
(beat)  
You must have really thought I was  
dead. Your brother didn't tell you  
about me did he

BACK TO:

 

INT. ROYAL OPERA HOUSE

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
He's a criminal who asked for your  
help, that's all I need to know

JIM MORIARTY  
It runs a little deeper than that  
but I see we've run out of time

Sherlock looks to John

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
Stop that.  
(beat)  
Your focus should be on me. AM I  
JUST INVISIBLE HERE!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
What should I be solving, then?

JIM MORIARTY  
Oh, well this evening I thought  
we'd just do the usual. Bombs,  
murders, coercion. It might be a  
little over the top. But I think  
you have the stamina for it.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
(sigh)  
Sounds a bit dull, I thought you  
were trying to impress me

JIM MORIARTY  
I am. Besides I don't want to rush  
this

An image of inside 221 B Baker st has been project against  
the red curtains. It's eerie. Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Rosie,  
Hopkins all standing around.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
They look the part. Let's see.

We can now hear audio of what they are talking about.

GREG LESTRADE  
-We know he's at the Royal Opera  
House, do we go after him?

MYCROFT HOLMES  
He needs to deal with Moriarty  
himself, if the police get involved  
they would be forced to take him in  
alive

Moriarty takes out his phone

DI HOPKINS  
I'm going down there. I'll be  
blocks away, but it's better-

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

A phone starts ringing in the flat.

Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft and Hopkins all look to each  
other.

DI HOPKINS  
Whose phone is that?

MRS. HUDSON  
I think that the flat's phone

She walks over to the kitchen and opens up a cupboard and  
pulls out an old black phone with a rotary dial.

MRS. HUDSON (CONT'D)  
Hello?

Mrs. Hudson's face drops.

MRS. HUDSON (CONT'D)  
Yes. I think I can

GREG LESTRADE  
Who is it?

MRS. HUDSON  
It's Moriarty. He says that if we  
move an inch from where we're  
standing he'll kill us all.

 

INT. ROYAL OPERA HOUSE

JIM MORIARTY  
See it's simple  
(beat)  
Do you want to talk to them?

Moriarty holds up the phone

Sherlock climbs on to the stage. Moriarty smiles

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
Need a hand?

Sherlock smooths out his suit before taking the phone from  
Moriarty and looking up at the screen.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Mrs. Hudson, I need you to stay  
calm-

JIM MORIARTY  
-Now the real test begins. 

Sherlock is standing two feet away from John, he looks to  
him.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
The riddle is how many lives are  
you willing to kill?

Moriarty is standing on Sherlock's left side, John is on his  
right tied to a chair. 

Moriarty takes out a gun from his back pocket and hands it to  
Sherlock. 

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
All their lives for John? Or John  
for all their lives?  
(beat)  
You have to choose Sherlock

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
If you don't choose I'll kill John  
and everyone in the flat. Your  
police friends, your big bother,  
the old broad and the baby, baby  
Rosie

Sherlock turns away from Moriarty.

He looks to John. 

He looks down at the gun. 

He looks up at the screen.

JOHN WATSON  
Sherlock, it's fine.

Sherlock doesn't say anything as he looks to John.

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
You're not going to let my daughter  
be blown up. Just pull the trigger.  
And this can all be over.

Sherlock looks to Moriarty

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
How do I know you'll keep your  
word.

JIM MORIARTY  
You don't. But that's part of the  
fun.  
(beat)  
Someone has to die, right here  
right now

JOHN WATSON  
It's okay, Sherlock, look at me. 

Sherlock turns to John

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
(his voice goes low)  
Lift the gun up.

Sherlock lifts the gun up.

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
(He clears his throat and swallows)  
Get close

Sherlock stands in front of John. The red laser is now on  
Sherlock's back.

Moriarty walks over to Sherlock. He puts his hand over  
Sherlock's hand which is holding the gun.

JIM MORIARTY  
This shouldn't be taking this long.  
Are you going to be boring  
Sherlock?

AN EXPLOSION IS SEEN ON THE SCREEN IN 221 B. The feed zips  
out.

Sherlock holds the phone up

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Mrs. Hudson?!

John jumps out of his seat and tackles Moriarty to the  
ground, in the process knocking Sherlock off balance where he  
drops the phone to the ground. 

Sherlock points the gun up above toward the balcony. 

John is punches Moriarty in the face, in the nose, Moriarty's  
nose is bleeding from the impact. 

John punches him again.

A shot is fired hitting John on the tip of his ear. Which is  
now bleeding. 

Mary's voice is being heard through the speakers.

MARY  
That's enough!

Sherlock sees Mary stand in the balcony. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Mary?

John's ear is bleeding but he doesn't let go of Moriarty.  
Moriarty is smiling underneath John, blood tricking down his  
face. 

MARY  
I will shoot Sherlock and I won't  
aim for his chest this time

John looks up Sherlock has a red dot on his forehead. He  
let's go of Moriarty, breathing hard.

MARY (CONT'D)  
Drop the gun Sherlock

Sherlock drops the gun.

Moriarty gets up. He wipes the blood from his nose. And  
punches John in the stomach. John is hurt by it but keeps  
standing.

JOHN WATSON  
Is that all you've got?

He grabs John by the hair. Pulling his head back. 

JIM MORIARTY  
THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSE TO  
GO!

He yells at John. He walks over to grab the gun from the  
floor.

JOHN WATSON  
Mary, your own daughter! HOW IN THE  
WORLD COULD YOU!

MARY  
If Sherlock would have just killed  
you from the start this wouldn't  
have happened. You want to blame  
someone blame Sherlock. 

John is breathing heavily, holding in his tears.

Moriarty takes the gun and puts it to John's head.

JIM MORIARTY  
This is how it's going to go, you  
are going to come with me or I will  
kill Sherlock and then I'm going to  
rip YOU APART piece by piece 

Moriarty take John hostage and they walk back towards the  
stage exit.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
I O U, SHERLOCK, YOU HAVE 20  
MINUTES!

Sherlock is left alone on stage. 

Mary leaves the balcony. Sherlock runs to the stage exit  
which leads to the street. 

 

EXT. ROYAL OPERA HOUSE - NIGHT

He runs out into the middle of the street. He looks in all  
directions, but there's no sign of them.

Sherlock takes out his phone. He dials.

SFX: All we hear is a ringing tone

He tries again.

SFX: Ringing tone, several times, before we hear it pick up

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Is...

GREG LESTRADE (O.S.)  
Sherlock?

Sherlock breathes out

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Is ?

GREG LESTRADE  
-Everyone's fine

CUT TO:

 

EXT. 221 B BAKER ST. - NIGHT

The entire front of the building is damaged but there are  
several fire engine and emergency service vehicles. In front.  
The bottom level and Speedy's windows are in complete ruin.

GREG LESTRADE  
We're fine, the bomb wasn't inside  
the building when it went off.

Cut to:

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST. - SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER - CAMERA ANGEL  
FROM ABOVE

MRS. HUDSON  
...He says that if we move an inch  
from where we're standing he'll  
kill us all.

Lestrade looks to Mycroft.

Hopkins's back is to the Camera from above, and she has her  
phone out. She texts.

TEXT ON SCREEN: BOMB AT BAKER ST. SEND HELP

BACK TO:

 

EXT. 221 B BAKER ST. - NIGHT

Greg is standing outside.

GREG LESTRADE  
They managed to get it out of the  
building before it went off.  
(beat)  
What now Sherlock? Where are you?  
What happened?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-get everyone out of there, I don't  
care where, a safe house. Moriarty  
is still out there.

Sherlock hangs up. 

He put his fingers to his temple trying to think. His eyes  
are closed

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
(whispering)  
I o U? I owe you?

SFX: A MAP OF LONDON IS IN FRONT OF SHERLOCK

TEXT ON SCREEN: 20mins X 64 KM = 12.8 12KM

He places a circle perimeter around the starting from his  
location and expands it by 12 KM. 

TEXT ON SCREEN: Notable landmarks

Underneath there is a list

TEXT ON SCREEN: National Galley, Somerset House, Big Ben ,  
London Eye, Kensington Palace, Imperial War Room, Tower of  
London, The Kia Oval, The British Museum, Westminster Abbey,  
Palace of Westminster

He moves this entire list to his left

In the center of his vision is 

TEXT ON SCREEN: I O U

He highlights I and underneath it he add another list

TEXT ON SCREEN: I

TEXT ON SCREEN: I , Me, William Scott Sherlock Holmes, JIM  
MORIARTY, 9th letter, Latin, Eye, I (Kana), Roman Numeral 1,  
italic, Iodine, 

He then shifts the entire list against the Notable Landmarks  
list.

He highlights O and underneath adds another list.

TEXT ON SCREEN: O

TEXT ON SCREEN: eyn Eye, O Captain My Captain!, 15th letter,  
circle, ring, Blue diamond/Carbunkle, hoop, [(v) in a circle  
500, [(x) in a circle] 1000, 

He moves this to the side

He highlights U and underneath adds another list.

TEXT ON SCREEN: U

TEXT ON SCREEN: Uu, Vv, VU UV, w, union, Atomic mass unit,  
You, thou, ge, ye, Ye old

He moves all the list to his middle vision crossing things  
off one by one, first removing Somerset House, until he is  
left with is 

TEXT ON SCREEN: EYE, 1000 and W

The 1000 is crossed out and replaced with millennium and heel  
is added to the end of W 

TEXT ON SCREEN: EYE, MILLENNIUM, WHEEL

It hits him. He opens his eyes.

Runs out to the street and hails a cab.

 

EXT. THE QUEENS WALK

Sherlock is running down the pier ahead of him he can see THE  
LONDON EYE. It's lit up in blue but not moving.

 

EXT. THE LONDON EYE

He takes out his gun and goes around to enter the capsule.  
Moriarty and John are inside. Moriarty is at one end casually  
holding a gun pointed at John who is at the other. John is  
furious. 

JIM MORIARTY  
Took you long enough

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Rosie's fine, everyone is fine.

John lets out a breath. Sherlock has his gun pointed at  
Moriarty. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
Let John go or I won't get in

Moriarty smiles. John looks back from Sherlock to Jim.

The capsule starts to move. Sherlock walks in.

The doors close as they ascend.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
I O U  
(beat)  
Eye as in Ocular. O .  
Roman numeral X, ten, when circled  
means a thousand, a millennium is  
1000 years. U in Middle English was  
exchangeable with V, but now they  
are different VEE and UUU, but in  
German V and W are pronounced the  
same and the only landmark within a  
12 KM radius with a Germanic name  
of origin is wheel. The London Eye  
or also know as the millennium  
wheel.

JIM MORIARTY  
I was waiting for you then, you  
didn't show up. But that was then.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'm not a fan of riddles

Moriarty sneers.

They are high above now they can see the entire city.

JIM MORIARTY  
I like coming here, I like seeing  
the little specks move below. It  
makes me want to step on them.

A shot comes in from the east right through the capsule from  
one glass out the other.

They are halfway up to the top.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
She's just letting us know she's  
there. If I let her this would all  
be over too quickly, you know she  
never misses a shot. But don't  
worry the other hired guns are very  
trigger happy.

 

CAMERA ZOOMS OUT FROM THE HOLE IN THE WINDOW OVER THE SKY IN  
A STRAIGHT SHOT TO MARY WHO IS STANDING ON TOP OF THE ROOF OF  
THE SOUTHBANK PLACE. SHE GIVES A LITTLE WAVE AND WE ZOOM  
BACK.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
What's the point of all this?

JIM MORIARTY  
This all seems a bit familiar. Go  
on Johnny boy, see that panel on  
the floor before you, you can open  
it up.

John kneels to open the panel. There is a bomb, no timer.

JOHN WATSON  
Blow us all up that's your big  
plan?

JIM MORIARTY  
If I recall correctly that was  
yours remember. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
How do you stop the bomb?

JIM MORIARTY  
Don't know. I didn't make it

Sherlock looks to John. They are at the highest point.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
This little game our ours should  
really end if you don't want to  
play

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Who said I didn't want to play

JIM MORIARTY  
Boring Sherlock. Ordinary."I  
thought we had a special something"

Sherlock puts his gun down.

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
What's this?

Sherlock tosses his gun to the ground. John looks alarmed.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'm tired.  
(pause)  
Dear Jim. Will you make my life  
less boring and ordinary.

Moriarty is intrigued. He walks closer to Sherlock. His gun  
still aimed at John.

Moriarty smiles. Sherlock smiles. 

John is flabbergasted.

Sherlock leans in as if he's going to kiss Moriarty. Closer.

John is watching this scene unfold with and open mouth in  
shocked. He jumps at Moriarty.

John slams him head into Moriarty and grabs his hand with the  
gun. Trying to get control of the gun.

Sherlock freezes for a second before he hits the ground. 

John and Moriarty have tumbled to the ground. John's trying  
to wrestle the gun out of his hand. Moriarty is trying to aim  
it at Sherlock.

Sherlock shimmies over on the ground. Trying to avoid the  
trajectory aim of Moriarty's gun.

Sherlock picks up the gun he tossed away and tries to aim it  
at Moriarty. The gun Sherlock's holding in his hand is hit by  
Mary. He nurses his hand for a moment.

They are halfway back down.

The gun has a hole in it. He drops the gun on the floor and  
shimmies over to where John and Moriarty are fighting.

John manages to slap the gun from Moriarty's hand.

The bomb starts to beep.

SFX: BEEP BEEP

Moriarty starts laughing.

Sherlock looks to the bomb.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
John! I have to open the doors to  
toss the bomb out!

John gets several good punches at Moriarty. Completing the  
fury from early. Moriarty is nursing his face.

The other guns have begun firing rounds. Twenty are fired and  
going straight through. Leaving quarter sized holes in the  
glass. John and Sherlock stay close to the ground.

SFX: BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sherlock crawls over to the bomb. He can't move it. The bomb  
is bolted to the floor.

JOHN WATSON  
Sherlock take the bomb out!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I can't it's bolted.

John takes Moriarty's gun on the ground and shoots it at the  
west facing glass panel. He shoots it multiple times breaking  
and weakening the thick glass. 

Moriarty lifts himself up to a kneel.

SFX: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

John then begins to kick out the glass.

Sherlock shimmy's over and helps John kick the glass out. The  
entire glass piece falls out. The wind is blowing.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
We have to jump!

SFX: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sherlock and John look over the edge. (It's fucking far down,  
even with the capsule moving slowly down. I'm not gonna lie.  
Like they are probably going to die either way.)

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
We're high enough up that we'll  
land in the water. We need a  
running jump.

Sherlock doesn't sound very convincing. 

JOHN WATSON  
Right, sure

Sherlock looks to Moriarty who is kneeling. He looks sadly at  
Sherlock

JIM MORIARTY  
I can't let you live, Sherlock  
(beat)  
This tale of our ends with US!

SFX: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

JOHN WATSON  
Sherlock?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Stop the bomb

JIM MORIARTY  
No.

John and Sherlock crawl back to the far end of the capsule.  
The hired guns have fired several more rounds into the  
capsule.

SFX: BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
On three  
(beat)  
One

JOHN WATSON  
Jesus Sherlock!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Two

Sherlock takes one last look at Moriarty. Then looks to John.

JOHN WATSON  
Three!

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
Three!

John and Sherlock both stand up. Outrunning a blaze of  
bullets. 

Moriarty tackles Sherlock down. John stops. 

Sherlock is pinned by Moriarty next to the beeping bomb. His  
hands are around Sherlock's throat.

JIM MORIARTY  
This is a beautiful end, for us.

John takes the butt end of the pistol and knocks Moriarty in  
the head. Sherlock is coughing. 

John gives Sherlock his hand to get up. Moriarty is still  
crawling alive on the floor. 

JIM MORIARTY (CONT'D)  
YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO PICK ME  
WERE YOU?!

SFX:BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE-BEE-BEE-BEE-

Sherlock doesn't look back. He and John jump out together.

 

LONG SHOT: OF THE LONDON EYE

Sherlock and John are falling down.

They crash into the water.

John pulls up from under the water first then Sherlock who  
sinks back in. He can't keep himself afloat.

The bomb on the capsule explodes.

John Watson swims towards him wraps his arm around Sherlock  
holding him up. Debris from above is falling into the water  
around them.

They are near some red boats. John holding Sherlock swims  
them over.

John helps Sherlock get in the boat first. Then John climbs  
aboard.

They both are lying on the floor of the boat catching their  
breath. They look up at the smoking broken capsule.

John starts laughing. Sherlock starts laughing. They both out  
ran death yet again.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. THE QUEENS WALK

Sherlock and John are both dripping wet and cold walking out  
from under the London Eye.

JOHN WATSON  
What kind of pirate doesn't know  
how to swim?

John is smiling.

SFX: The music goes dead. A soft ringing can be heard.

Sherlock is smiling right back at him half laughing.

John's smile fades.

SFX: The ringing is getting louder

John collapses to the floor. There's blood on his shirt.

SFX: The audio is back to normal

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
John! John!

John is non responsive. Sherlock presses his hands against  
over John's heart where he's been shot trying to stop the  
bleeding.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
John! John! Please John! 

Sirens are heard in the background. As Sherlock tries to save  
John. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
JOHN!  
(softy)  
Please, John, my John

FADE TO BLACK.

FADE IN:

 

INT. HOPSITAL

It's bright white and clean.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (V.O.)  
...my John...

John opens his eyes

JOHN WATSON  
Sherlock?

He is lying on a bed. He's alone. His hand hovers over his  
chest as he winces.

A NURSE enters

NURSE  
Oh, you're up  
(beat)  
How are you feeling?

JOHN WATSON  
How long have I been here?

NURSE  
Couple days. I'll get the doctor  
come in to check on you  
(beat)  
If you need anything just press  
that button

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOPSITAL - SOME TIME LATER

John Watson is sitting up eating a few crackers. Sherlock  
enters with a half smile plastered on his face.

Sherlock stands next to John's bed, he looks around John but  
never to his face. John puts down his cracker.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Well. The London Eye has been shut  
down for repairs

John lets out a chuckle and then winces

JOHN WATSON  
I don't care about the London Eye

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
The doctors say your prognosis is  
good

JOHN WATSON  
She shot me in the heart, she was  
right, she never missed a target

He looks down at his ring. He sighs and pulls it off. He  
takes the ring and lets it drop to the floor.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
This is all my fault-

JOHN WATSON  
-No, it's not. This isn't your  
fault  
(pause)  
I'm sorry Sherlock. I was so wrong,  
and angry. I didn't- I shouldn't.  
I'm sorry.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
It's fine 

JOHN WATSON  
Not it's not  
(beat)  
I'm sorry Sherlock

Sherlock nods. John clears his throat.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I thought if I kept you away from  
me your wouldn't be targeted.  
(beat)  
Clearly I was wrong

Uncomfortable silence

JOHN WATSON  
There's a few things I'm not clear  
about

Sherlock nods his head

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
Euros, the woman I texted, she was  
your sister?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I've never had a sister, she was  
just an obsessed fan of ours, who  
mixed her delusions with reality.  
Lestrade said that her family  
reported her missing, she was going  
under an alias but now she's  
getting the help. I believe she was  
manipulated by Moriarty in to  
giving me the letter, like  
countless others who believed they  
were playing a game

JOHN WATSON  
Just so were clear how many  
siblings do you actually have?  
Mycroft mentioned another one.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I have three siblings in total.  
Sherrinford, Mycroft and me.  
Sherrinford is Mycroft's twin, they  
rarely speak. He thinks Sherrinford  
is wasting his talents, he's not as  
smart as Mycroft's but certainly  
smarter than me.

JOHN WATSON  
So what does your other brother do

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
He's an actor and not a  
particularly good one

JOHN WATSON  
So Redbeard?

Sherlock's face turns into a frown

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
Magnussen asked you about it?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Redbeard was my childhood pet, an  
Irish Setter, I imagine that was  
the information my brother gave to  
Moriarty

JOHN WATSON  
Why is Redbeard so important, even  
Magnussen thought it was a pressure  
point?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Because it is. Mycroft and  
Sherrinford we so much older than  
me, it wasn't easy making friends,  
I had Redbeard, but he was an older  
dog and my parents had to put him  
down. I knew what was happening, I  
held in my emotions like an adult.  
But after I was inconsolable I  
couldn't stop crying. I was alone.  
(beat)  
Mycroft and Sherrinford had each  
other I just had Redbeard. They  
tried to get me another pet, but I  
just wanted him back. Mycroft still  
teases me to this day

JOHN WATSON  
That's horrible. You're allowed to  
feel sad because your dog died.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Like I said he was a rubbish big  
brother, they both were

JOHN WATSON  
Euros said she was the east wind  
and you said your brother told the  
story of the east wind, so that was  
coincidence

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I believe that was in one of the  
papers, being a fan she must have  
saw it, added her own twist to it,  
I imagine 

JOHN WATSON  
So you're the baby of the family?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I am the youngest

JOHN WATSON  
Moriarty mentioned when you fell, I  
never asked how you did it

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Well I needed Moriarty's men to  
think I was dead

JOHN WATSON  
How did you though? I checked your  
pulse, I saw the blood

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I  
(pause)  
Fell

John is trying to process this information

JOHN WATSON  
Just- just fell from a 62 foot  
drop?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I had put a squash ball under my  
arm to put the blood from my arm in  
case you checked. Had Molly set up  
a make shift emergency room in the  
morgue. I planned not to die

JOHN WATSON  
That fall. You had no injuries?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Fractured hip bone, broken femur,  
concussion, but alive

JOHN WATSON  
Jesus Sherlock! You could have  
died!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
It's the past John

JOHN WATSON  
Did you want to die?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
No. Moriarty beat me.  
(beat)  
I wanted to save my friends

JOHN WATSON  
Moriarty said there was a Serbian  
tape, what did he mean?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
It doesn't matter

JOHN WATSON  
Tell me, please

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I had a little trouble in  
dismantling Moriarty's web in  
Serbia, I got captured, that's it

JOHN WATSON  
You were tortured

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Nothing I couldn't handle  
(beat)  
You really should be getting rest  
John

JOHN WATSON  
How could you get captured? You're  
Sherlock Holmes

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Oh John, I'm not nearly as clever  
as you think I am

JOHN WATSON  
No. You are

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I could agree with you but there's  
no point in both of us being wrong

JOHN WATSON  
No. I'm not. You pick up so many  
pieces that other people can't put  
together you always have, ever  
single thing that the police miss  
you are there to pick up on

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I knew you overdramatize my methods  
in your blog but I had no idea you  
actually believed them

JOHN WATSON  
What are you talking about. The  
first case, you solved it, You  
figured out Rachel

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I added an L to the end of a word  
the victim had already written on  
the floor in her own blood

JOHN WATSON  
You found her suitcase

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I dug around trash bins for nearly  
an hour

JOHN WATSON  
You found it!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Like I said, romanticizing for your  
readers

JOHN WATSON  
You found the murder! You knew it  
was a cabbie!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Technically Jennifer Wilson led us  
to the murderer and he found me-

JOHN WATSON  
-What you can do is extraordinary  
(beat)  
I do not nor have I ever  
overexaggerated, I might have left  
off a few details, but I never  
changed the facts about you

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I -

Sherlock's phone moans a text from Irene Adler. Sherlock  
looks like he wants to die. The mood is broken.

JOHN WATSON  
So, you did text her back?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I never text back

JOHN WATSON  
You are just going to let her slip  
thought your fingers, after  
everything you've been through. You  
could have died, so many times  
over.  
(beat)  
You should do what you want,  
because tomorrow you might not get  
the chance

Sherlock sighs.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
John, I really don't know how many  
times I have to tell you this but  
women are not my area

JOHN WATSON  
Just because you might be...  
inexperienced is not reason to-

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-oh god. I don't like women in that  
particular way.

JOHN WATSON  
What-

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
(slowly)  
-Women are not my area.

John is looking fairy agitated at this point

JOHN WATSON  
But Irene

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
What about her?

JOHN WATSON  
The texts, the phone

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I never text her back. Her phone is  
a remembrance of a formidable  
adversary

JOHN WATSON  
You saved her life

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'm not going to let her die, just  
because I'm not interested in her

JOHN WATSON  
YOU had a girlfriend, Janine! 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Yes and I told you I manufactured a  
relationship so I could break into  
Magnussen's office

JOHN WATSON  
I heard you in the shower!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You heard nothing, nothing happened  
between us

JOHN WATSON  
But the newspapers, she was on the  
telly "Seven times a night at Baker  
Street"!

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Yes and she bought a cottage with  
those lies

John's mouth is open. Sherlock just looks at John unsure of  
what to do.

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
I thought it was obvious

John lets out a breathy chuckle

JOHN WATSON  
No! No, it was ... not.

Sherlock looks down

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
So Moriarty liked you? On the Eye  
you flirted with him

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Just enough to distract him

Sherlock swallows 

John is smiling

JOHN WATSON  
All right, good

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Good?

JOHN WATSON  
Yeah. Of course it is. It's all  
fine

Sherlock looks confused for a second. Just then THE DOCTOR  
enters. 

DOCTOR  
Well Mr. Watson how are you feeling

JOHN WATSON  
Good. Well considering

 

I/E. 221 B BAKER ST.

An outside shot of the building. The outside bottom level are  
being constructed on. The scaffolding latter rounds just up  
to where 221 B flat starts. There are few construction  
workers repairing the outer wall. Speedy's is closed up with  
wooden boards.

There is a small moving van. Boxes are piled up on the  
sidewalk as a worker, moves them into the truck.

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

Sherlock is sitting in his chair sulking.

JOHN WATSON (O.C.)  
Would you stop that

 

CAMERA PULLS BACK TO REVEAL JOHN

John is sitting on the couch in front of him on the coffee  
table are several still full cups of tea.

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
Look, I appreciate everything, but  
I just don't need you doing every  
little thing for me. I know I need  
to take it easy but have you  
forgotten that I am a doctor.

John stretches slightly and makes a small groan of pain.  
Sherlock turns looking alarmed.

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
I'm fine, I'm fine

Mrs. Hudson enters the room.

MRS. HUDSON  
Can you believe the neighbors,  
moving? That's a bit drastic if you  
ask me

JOHN WATSON  
Well maybe that bomb right in front  
of their door step was the last  
straw

Mrs. Hudson looking down at the coffee table

MRS. HUDSON  
Really Sherlock, how many cups of  
tea does John need?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
They got cold

MRS. HUDSON  
Honestly we all got a little shook  
up it was a bomb but it's all over  
now, and John is back But for Mr.  
And Mrs. Gaiman to take both their  
daughters out to live in the quite  
country

John is confused. Didn't Mrs. Turner next door have married  
ones.

A knock from the door, it is Greg Lestrade. Mrs. Hudson  
leaves.

GREG LESTRADE  
Hi, I'll just be a minute

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
No trace, I'm assuming

GREG LESTRADE  
There was no body in the capsule or  
in the Thames, nothing's washed up,  
yet.  
(beat)  
As for Mary. Well there's also no  
trace.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
She'll stay hidden, if she values  
her life

Greg's eyes widen. John flashes his head towards Sherlock.

GREG LESTRADE  
You can't say things like that  
around me I am a police officer.

The room is awkward

GREG LESTRADE (CONT'D)  
Well, I'll leave you to then.  
(beat)  
I hope you feel better John

Lestrade leaves. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
John?

JOHN WATSON  
It is what it is

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Moriarty won't be back. If even he  
is alive.

JOHN WATSON  
And how can you be sure about that

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Just a feeling

Sherlock takes a sip of tea. John looks down and looks back  
up at Sherlock.

Rosie starts to cry. She's in Sherlock's bedroom. Sherlock  
gets up.

 

EXT. KENSINGTON GARDENS - DAY

Sherlock and Mycroft are walking along the path in front of  
The Long Water. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
What are we doing here?

MYCROFT HOLMES  
I needed the exercise 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You don't need to explain. You  
helped me that's all that matters

MYCROFT HOLMES  
But I do Sherlock. You should know.  
After all Moriarty is my fault.

Mycroft sits on a bench, Sherlock follows. 

MYCROFT HOLMES (CONT'D)  
When I first entered my position in  
the government. I was settled into  
MI6

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. GOVERNMENT OFFICE

Younger Mycroft 30 years old standing in front of an  
interrogation from with a two way glass. His image is  
reflected back against the glass. Sitting inside is a GWEN as  
twenty something, who has her hands handcuffed in front of  
her.

Older Mycroft is narrating these scenes.

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
There was a security breach. I was  
called to assess the situation find  
the mole.

CUT TO:

 

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM

Younger Mycroft is sitting opposite Gwen. He has a file in  
front of him.

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
It should have been easy, all the  
signs we pointing to her, all the  
evidence

SHERLOCK HOLMES (V.O.)  
Her?

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
Gwen Cott

She's starts crying. Her hands are clasped together pleading.

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
Against all evidence. The "Damsel"  
got the best of me

 

INT. BEDROOM

Younger Mycroft is kissing Gwen

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
She of course was a spy and in fact  
the cause of the leak in the first  
place

 

INT. JAIL

Gwen is behind bars

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
But I didn't care.

Younger Mycroft is by her cell. He clutches her hand between  
he bars. He looks at her intently as tears fall from her  
face.

 

EXT. EMPTY PARKING STRUCTURE

Younger Mycroft is standing alone. A car pulls up.

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
But I couldn't break her out  
myself. I needed help.

Younger Moriarty exits from the backseat smiling.

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
He didn't want money, he wanted  
help, forming his ideas, and I  
helped him because nothing else  
mattered

 

INT. JAIL

Sirens and lights are flashing as Younger Mycroft walked to  
Gwen's cell. Three guards are dead on the floor.  
Smoke still lingering to the floor. When Younger Mycroft  
reaches her cell, it's empty.

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
He was able to do it, killing  
several people in the process

 

INT. MYCROFT'S OFFICE

Younger Mycroft looks at a photo of Gwen with a glass of  
brandy to his side. He takes a large drink from his glass.

MYCROFT HOLMES (V.O.)  
Aiding a foreign spy, allowing  
security details of operatives all  
over the world to be compromised  
all because I let my emotions rule  
my head. 

END FLASHBACK.

BACK TO:

 

EXT. KENSINGTON GARDENS

MYCROFT HOLMES  
That is high class treason,  
lifetime imprisonment. I covered  
her involvement and mine. I  
reformed the entire security  
details myself after that, but that  
doesn't erase the twenty two secret  
operatives were murdered in  
addition to others who were  
compromised.  
(beat)  
When Moriarty took and interest in  
you, he used that knowledge over my  
head and told me not to interfere.  
So to keep my secret I didn't. "Ice  
Man" or so he called me was in  
every sense sarcastic

Mycroft is very somber.

Sherlock starts to laugh. Mycroft is appalled. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'm sorry. 

Sherlock buries his laughter

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
We always looked at them  
differently.

Sherlock looks to the people passing in front of them

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
That we were somehow above them for  
thinking things logically, when we  
are just like them  
(beat)  
Thank you brother, for telling me

MYCROFT HOLMES  
I'm without a position now, they've  
shown mercy on me and kindly asked  
me to retire, lord knows what I'll  
do with the time.

Sherlock gets up and walks away

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You can always take up acting

Mycroft's face sours

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST. - NIGHT

Sherlock and John are watching TV on the couch. There is a  
baby monitor to their side.

JOHN WATSON  
Don't know why people say babies  
are difficult, all she does right  
now is eat and sleep

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
It helps if you have an irregular  
sleep schedule

JOHN WATSON  
Thanks.  
(pause)  
For helping me with Catherine, it's  
been easier because of you

Sherlock smiles.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Oh bloody!-

JOHN WATSON  
-It's pretty obvious that she's the  
killer.  
(beat)  
Oh, I've become you, I've ruined  
the ending

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Turn it off. It was silly any way.

John turns off the TV and stands up stretching.

JOHN WATSON  
I mean it Sherlock, thank you

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'll always be there for you both

John nods his head

JOHN WATSON  
Good night Sherlock

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Good night John

John leaves. Sherlock closes his eyes. 

Sherlock opens his eyes and John is standing there.

Sherlock stands

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
It's late

He walks towards the door to go upstairs. John puts a hand on  
his chest to stop him. They are inches away from each other.  
John is unflinching and open. His voice is clear and loud.  
He's staring at Sherlock.

JOHN WATSON  
You are the most extraordinary,  
wisest and best man I've ever met  
in my life. I'm lucky to be your  
friend

Sherlock looks away from John

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
(lightheartedly)  
You're just trying to get me to say  
something nice

John's face is serious as Sherlock looks back up

JOHN WATSON  
I'm trying to get you to hear what  
I am saying  
(pause)  
No one has changed my life the way  
that you have, and I can't imagine  
one without you in it.  
(beat)  
So I'm asking in the future, don't  
drop off like that. After  
Moriarty's message, you didn't even  
call or text me, not even when  
Catherine was born, you missed all  
of it. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'm sorry 

JOHN WATSON  
I know you are

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Good night John

Sherlock walks out the door.

John is left standing in the door way. He takes in several  
deep breathes. He turns and walks to the back bedroom,  
Sherlock's old bedroom.

 

INT. JOHN'S OLD ROOM

Sherlock is sitting on top of the bed, in his hand is sheet  
music, it says John and the top but it isn't finished. 

The sheet music for those you recognize it is what was  
labeled as Irene's Theme.

Sherlock folds the paper gently.

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST.

John Watson is walking up the stairs hearing a soft violin  
playing. 

When he enters, Sherlock is in the kitchen looking under a  
microscope.

JOHN WATSON  
Did I hear music?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Must have been the neighbors

John goes over to pick up Catherine

JOHN WATSON  
How's my little angel?

To the side of her crib are crime scene photos

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
Sherlock what are the rules?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Technically, fingernails are not  
body parts. I did label them 

JOHN WATSON  
No. I don't care about the  
fingernails I'm talking about the  
crime scene photos, I don't want  
Catherine to be exposed to murders  
(beat)  
It could traumatize her or  
something

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Are babies really that perceptive?

JOHN WATSON  
No  
(smiles)  
You not going to try any  
experiments on her

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Not experiments, tests

JOHN WATSON  
You're not still trying to get her  
to say "Sherlock"

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
By six months old babies are  
capable of saying simple phrases  
(beat)  
She almost did yesterday

John looks at him in disbelief 

SHERLOCK HOLMES (CONT'D)  
It was more like SHH-SHS

John laughs

JOHN WATSON  
Okay SHHH-SSHS

Sherlock smiles as John walks away

CUT TO:

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST. - DAY

Sherlock and John are sitting at their chairs. Lestrade is  
back in the chair.

GREG LESTRADE  
The body of a man was found on the  
steps of the Shaftesbury Memorial  
Fountain, in Piccadilly Circus

JOHN WATSON  
I read this one in the paper,  
wasn't it an open and shut case,  
found the murder weapon and even  
DNA

Lestrade hands the case file to Sherlock

GREG LESTRADE  
Yeah you would think, but the blood  
on the murder weapon didn't match  
the victim. We also found an ID on  
the victim which didn't match  
either

John is looking at Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes tear away from  
the case file and look up at John, absolutely smitten.

GREG LESTRADE (CONT'D)  
-Sherlock! Did you hear what I just  
said?

Sherlock looks at Lestrade confused and back down at the case  
file. 

John starts laughing

JOHN WATSON  
Could you repeat that?

GREG LESTRADE  
I said the knife is completely  
different from the one that killed  
this man

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Someone is gloating

Sherlock hands the file over to John. Never once taking his  
eyes off him.

JOHN WATSON  
The man had been dead for over 48  
hours, do you think the murderer  
will strike before that time

John looks up at Sherlock. 

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'm counting on it, doctor

JOHN WATSON  
We'll take it

John tells Lestrade but doesn't take his eyes off Sherlock.

Lestrade takes back the file, he looks between the two of  
them.

GREG LESTRADE  
Oh  
(beat)  
Well I'll just leave you to it

Lestrade leaves. Sherlock get's up and puts on his coat. John  
follows.

JOHN WATSON  
You set this up didn't you

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
What?

JOHN WATSON  
Billie just happens to be taking  
care of Catherine tonight and  
Lestrade just slips this murder  
into your lap

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I thought we could use a break

JOHN WATSON  
God, I needed this

They are both smiling as they leave

CUT TO:

 

INT. PICCADILLY CIRCUS

Sherlock and John are standing in front of the fountain.

JOHN WATSON  
The body was found here

There are people crossing and walking across the spot.

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
Won't be able to find any evidence  
(beat)  
What are you thinking?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
There's a reason they choose this  
exact spot

JOHN WATSON  
It's public, everyone in the square  
would be able to see it

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
What time was the body found?

JOHN WATSON  
Around five in the morning, none of  
the shops are open, so they drove  
here, dropped off the body

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
And dragged it to the fountain

JOHN WATSON  
They couldn't have parked their  
car, there's no space. So they  
drove off parked it somewhere  
walked back to set up the body?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
That's exactly what they did

Sherlock takes off running, they are further down the street.  
The closest place someone would be able to park. John runs up  
to one car.

The car has a parking notice on the windshield. He opens the  
door.

JOHN WATSON  
It wasn't locked

Sherlock moves over to the other side of the car. 

The floor of the car is clean. He sticks his hand underneath  
the car seat and pulls out a piece of paper.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
It's a receipt for a shipment for a  
clothing store, Greenwood. Ah,  
there's an address.

 

EXT. FRENCH RESTAURANT

Sherlock and John are sitting outside at a table in the  
veranda.

Across the street is Greenwood clothing department.

JOHN WATSON  
So why aren't we going inside?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You looked hungry

John is looking at Sherlock. He smiles softly as he reads the  
menu. 

He takes the other menu and hands it to Sherlock.

JOHN WATSON  
You haven't eaten anything since  
yesterday

Sherlock takes the menu. John is smiling.

A woman comes around selling roses.

ROSE PEDDLER  
Care to buy one for your date?

John looks up at Sherlock

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
We're-

JOHN WATSON  
Do you want one?

Sherlock deer in the headlights.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Um no  
(beat)  
Thank you

JOHN WATSON  
Sorry

The rose peddler walks away. Sherlock looks at John the  
pieces in his head trying to put things together.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You didn't correct her, when she  
said I was your date

JOHN WATSON  
A date? You mean where two people  
who like each other go out and have  
fun

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Yes

JOHN WATSON  
Isn't that what we're doing?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
A date usually implies a romantic  
intentions

JOHN WATSON  
Yes

John is smiling

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Good

JOHN WATSON  
Good

Sherlock is smiling

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
We should be looking for a tall man  
with a thin frame, left-handed, ex  
con, with lack of fashion sense, 

JOHN WATSON  
Look at all the clever things that  
come out your mouth

Sherlock looks up at John

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I can say more if you like

John laughs

JOHN WATSON  
Always have to have the last-

Across the street John sees a SUSPECT wearing construction  
overalls, coming out of Greenwood Clothing, he's tall with a  
thin figure.

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
Is that him?

Sherlock turns. The Suspect sees them both staring and starts  
running.

Sherlock jumps out of his chair and runs. John follows.

Down the street which becomes darker. They don't seem to be  
gaining on him.

The slips down another street sidewalk. This one is far more  
populated. 

The suspect pushes a family of tourists out of the way. 

Bumps into a woman. Her bag crashes to the floor. 

Sherlock is getting closer, the suspect is being slowed down  
by the crowd.

He turns another corner. Sherlock violently stops. He can't  
see where he went. John crashes into him.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Where is he?!

John sees the Suspect in the distance behind a car. He  
continues to run. Sherlock follows John.

John's gaining on the suspect. He turns down a less populated  
street.

The suspect runs into the traffic narrowly getting hit by a  
cab still honking its horn at him.

Down another small street. John follows. 

 

EXT. ALLEY

The suspects hands are on his knees.

SUSPECT  
Please don't hurt me!

John walks closer. Sherlock is behind him.

Sherlock looks at him

SUSPECT (CONT'D)  
I never talk to Angela as long as I  
live!

JOHN WATSON  
It's not  
(takes a breath)  
Him is it?

Sherlock shoos the suspect away, catching his breath

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
This was all a misunderstanding,  
you can leave.

Sherlock stands aside trying to catch his breath. The Suspect  
runs out of the alley leaving them.

John starts laughing as he tries to catch his breath. 

JOHN WATSON  
Did we just forget to pay our bill?

Sherlock starts giggling

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I left them my card, when we got  
there

Sherlock looks at John. The light mood is replaced

John reaches his hand around the back of Sherlock's neck.  
Sherlock leans down they kiss. Softly, nice, sweet. Sherlock  
arms hug around John.

John pulls away first, he doesn't to push Sherlock, if he  
isn't ready.

Not a moment later Sherlock leans in first and kisses John.  
Their arms tighten around each other. The kiss is heated,  
impatient, burning.

They break apart.

JOHN WATSON  
We. We should go home

Sherlock nods his head.

DISSOLVE TO:

 

I/E. 221 B BAKER ST.

 

EXTERIOR SHOT OF 221 B. WE HEAR BIRDS CHIRPING AS THE CAMERA  
MOVES IN THROUGH THE OPEN WINDOW, AND THROUGH THE FLUTTERING  
CURTAINS.

John is sitting at the table with breakfast laid out, toast,  
sunny side eggs, sausage. He's smiling. His hair is wet.

Sherlock walks out of his old bedroom. His hair is also wet.

 

WE FOCUS ON JOHN'S REACTIONS. THE CAMERA DOESN'T PAN TO  
SHERLOCK

Sherlock sits down and brings up a newspaper to his face.  
John is smiling he finds something very amusing

JOHN WATSON  
Tea?

Sherlock pushes his cup forward. John pours some in the cup.

John picks up a piece of toast still looking at Sherlock's  
direction amusingly.

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
You do realize you're holding the  
newspaper upside down.

 

CAMERA PANS TO SHERLOCK WHO IS INDEED HOLDING A NEWSPAPER  
UPSIDE DOWN IN HIS HAND.

Sherlock clears his throat and places the newspaper down to  
the side of the table. He looks up at John who is smiling at  
him.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
John

JOHN WATSON  
Yes dear?

Sherlock blinks rapidly. John is enjoying this, he's never  
seen Sherlock this flustered as he continues to smile.

There's a knock at the door. John goes to answer it.

It's Billie with Catherine.

BILLIE  
Morning!  
(beat)  
Did you two solve and mysteries  
last night?

JOHN WATSON  
I think I solved quite a few

He turns to Sherlock

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
What about you, Sherlock?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
...Yes?

BILLIE  
Well that's, good. Catherine was  
just a darling. I should be off,  
bye John, Sherlock, bye Catherine

Billie leaves. 

John push Catherine in the highchair by the table and sits  
back down

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You're enjoying this

JOHN WATSON  
What was that, my dear?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
John

JOHN WATSON  
Yes dear

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I love you

JOHN WATSON  
I know. I love you to

John leans over the table and kisses Sherlock. When they part  
they are both smiles and giggles.

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
You haven't touched your plate, not  
hungry?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Famished actually

Sherlock starts eating.

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST. - AFTERNOON

Lestrade hands Sherlock his DI badge. John is sitting in his  
chair. Catherine is a baby walker, moving along the floor.

GREG LESTRADE  
Since you were so fond of taking  
them

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Congratulations Greg, Detective  
Chief Inspector

GREG LESTRADE  
You remembered

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
You did just hand me your badge,  
with your name

JOHN WATSON  
Sherlock

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I said congratulations

GREG LESTRADE  
I feel like half of my cases were  
solved because of you-

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-Don't sell yourself short, you're  
a better detective than most

John is looking at the mail.

GREG LESTRADE  
So can I expect to see you two at  
the bash, I'm assured they'll be  
plenty of cake and alcohol

JOHN WATSON  
That sounds fun?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
We'll see

GREG LESTRADE  
You two take care

John pulls out a letter that's addressed to Mrs. Turner, but  
the address is 221 A Baker St.

JOHN WATSON  
There's been a mix up, doesn't Mrs.  
Turner live next door?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Must be.

JOHN WATSON  
There is no Mrs. Turner is there?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Technicality

JOHN WATSON  
Mr. Turner was Mrs. Hudson's  
husband, she was Mrs. Turner  
(beat)  
So when she said she had married  
ones next door...

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
-Any other interesting mail?

JOHN WATSON  
Yeah there's-

Sherlock is standing very still. John stops talking

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
What's wrong? You got that I have  
to say something look

Sherlock bites his lower lip.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I have something, a present for  
you. I meant to give it later but 

John smiles

JOHN WATSON  
I quite like presents

Sherlock arranging his music stand and picks up his violin.

John can't stop smiling as he looks up at Sherlock.

Sherlock starts playing. John recognizes it as the same music  
he played in A Scandal in Belgravia the one the thought was  
for Irene Adler.

The music begins with that violin composition and continues  
to create a new composition for John.

Sherlock eye are glossy as he finishes.

John stands up and hugs Sherlock.

JOHN WATSON (CONT'D)  
That was the best present

They kiss.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I wasn't able to finish it before

JOHN WATSON  
It didn't have an ending before  
(pause)  
You know I didn't forget, I had  
Angelo reserve us a table

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I know

Sherlock's phone moans. John looks like he's going to  
strangle someone.

He reaches into Sherlock's inside pocket and takes the phone  
out and reads out the text.

JOHN WATSON  
Kate and I are enjoying the sunset  
on the beach it's just lovely, wish  
you were here  
(beat)  
I'm at least going to change her  
ringtone

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
With?

JOHN WATSON  
I'm sure we can come up with  
something

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
Tea?

JOHN WATSON  
Yeah

Sherlock walks towards the kitchen John goes to Catherine.

 

CAMERA PANS BACK OUT THROUGH THE WINDOW TO THE STREET.

DISSOLVE TO  
BLACK:

JOHN (V.O.)  
Really? Giants, explosions, deaths,  
murder, elephants, missed  
opportunities, fights to the death,  
assassins, fake paintings, poison,  
crime, madmen, spies and it still  
turned out to be a romance

 

INT. 221 B BAKER ST. FROM 1985

Sherlock is sitting over a writing desk, in his hand a dip  
pen, in front of him a manuscript. John is hovering over his  
shoulder reading.

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
That's what it is Watson, that's  
what it's always been

JOHN WATSON  
And you call me the romantic?

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I call you a lot of things, my dear  
Watson

JOHN WATSON  
Shall we retire, it's rather late

SHERLOCK HOLMES  
I'll be there in a moment

John kisses his cheek and heads for their room. Sherlock is  
writing something at the top of the paper.

He walks to their room and closes the door.

 

CAMERA PANS DOWN FROM THE TABLE WE CAN SEE WHAT HE WROTE ON  
AT THE TOP OF THE MANUSCRIPT

Sherlock & John

 

THE SHERLOCK TITLE FOR THE SHOW POPS UP LIKE NORMAL BUT  
UNDERNEATH IT IS THE ADDED "& JOHN"

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
